Disgaea Age
by Blackcat842
Summary: I no own Disgaea or DragonAge When Laharl Flonne and Etna some how wind up in fereldon they have a chance meet with Duncan and that single meet will change thier lives forever for better or worse?who knows Warning rated for violence!
1. Chapter 1

"Uhng Ah my aching…" A girl with very long blond hair and cherry red eyes sat up rubbing her temples she was in an unfamilir place and she noticed this right away she slightly calmed down when some one said

"It's alright child you are safe in the tower" It was an old man with white hair and a white beard wearing odd robes

"w-where am I?" She asked dazed

"the tower of the circle of Magi"

Unfortunatly the girl had no idea what this circle of magi was she gave the man a blank expressionsuddenly she tensed up looking around franticly

"Wait where are my fr-"

"ugh what happened?" a girl with red hair tied up in fanned out pigtails sat up rubbing her head

"ETNA!" the blond girl was so relived to see that one of her friends were okay

"Oh hey Flonne.." Etna said "hm? Where's the prince?"

"OVERLORD DAMNIT ETNA OVERLORD!!!" some one angerly shouted

"oh there he is!" Etna said happily "Hello Prince~"

The boy glowered his eyes hidden by his azure hair what looked like antenna on his head twitched irtitably

"Laharl it's so good to see that your okay!" Flonne ran up and hugged him

"GAH GET OFF OF ME LOVE FREAK" his red eyes panicked as Flonne latched onto him

"What's with all the scr-" a man in divine armor with grey hair and a short grey beard appeared through the doorway "Irving who are these Elvin **children**?" the man asked irritated

"Children?" Laharl asked in a dangerously low voice

"Uh oh" Etna backed up abit

"Children?!"

Flonne relised her grip on him

"CHILDREN?!!!!!!!?????!!!!??? I AM THE DEMON OVERLORD OF THE NETHER WORLD LAHARL NOT SOME HELPLESS KID!!!!!!!!"

Laharl looked angry however Irving chuckled

"My what an an imagination"

"Laugh if you will Irving, but pretending to be a demon is not funny"

"DAMNIT I'M NOY PRETEN-"

"Now listen here child There is no such thing as this Netherworld demons come from the fade and they are NOT something neat or interesting they turn good people into abominations by taking over there body in the fade"

"Gregor don't frighten this child he might still be so young"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M 1500 YEARS OLD!!!" Laharl was losing his patience with the two men "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FADE?! DEMONS COME FROM THE NETHERWORLD EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT!!! AND WHY WOULD WE WANT TO TAKE OVERR YOUR MEEK HUMAN BODIES?!"

"We'd best find their parents" Gregor Sighed "They might be in the Elven alienage in Dereim"

"I-AM NOT- AN ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laharl finally lost it his body was sourrouned by energy "I AM THE DAMN OVERLORD OF THE NETHER WORLD GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL HUMANS!!!!!!"

"ah laharl please calm down!" Flonne rushed up to grab his arm

Soon men in the same armor as Gregor rushed into the room with swords and sheilds. Etna hiding behind a bed watched with carefull intrest as to how it would turn out. Flonne then wrapped her arms around Laharl's bare chest trying to keep him from Lashing out and killing the men.

"LAHARL PLEASE CALM DOWN!" she shouted "WE DON'T NEED ANY UNECIARRY DEATH!"

As her grip tightened Laharl calmed himself

"Okay now GET OFF OF ME FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!" Laharl shoved Flonne off of him only to find swords pointed at him "hmpf" laharl unseathed his blade from within his scarf

"If you bastards know what's good for you-you'll put those toys down"

Although Laharl's voice was threteingly low and very scarry the men did not lower their wepons

"Laharl please let's just go these men don't have to die…"

"Little girl get away from him he's an **abomination!**"

Flonne shook her head backing away from Gregor her eyes pleading that this stop "Laharl isn't an abomination, sure he might be self centered but he-"

"CHILD HE HAS A DEMON CONTROLLING HIS BODY HE'S NO LONGER WHO HE ONCE WAS!!!"

"Gregor! We can extract the Demon through the fade! There is no need to kill a child"

"PLEASE NO LAHARL WOULD NEVER TAKE OVER SOME ONE'S BODY THIS BODY IS HIS AND HIS ALONE HE WAS BORN WITH IT!"

Flonne kept try to reason with the men, but Laharl was only getting angryer and angryer.

"grrr I am not…" His fists shook "AN ABOMINATION!"

"Ohh~ now you've done it" Etna Chimed in deviously with her cat-like grin

Laharl's eyes Screeched murder as he glared at Gregor

"We need more templars GO FIND CULLEN AND ANY ONE ELSE!" Gregor yelled to the templar on his right

"LAHARL CALM DOWN PLEASE-LAHARL!!!" Flonne screeched at the top of her fallen angel lungs pulling out her staff and standing between Laharl and the templars

"OUT OF MY WAY FLONNE" Laharl screeched dangerously, however she shook her head. Flonne might be a fallen angel but she was still an angel at heart and she wouldn't stand for this

"What is going on out here" a man with black hair tied back into a small ponytail and a black beard entered the room, something about his presence made Laharl forget about the infidels infront of him

"Who are you?!" He asked comandingly

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens-who might you be?"

"I AM LAHARL DEMON OVERLORD OF THE NETHERWORLD!!!"

"I see" duncan Eyed Laharl as Etna came out of her hiding spot "Aw~" she groaned "And it was just getting to the gore~!"

"Now who might you be miss" Duncan asked Flonne

"Oh I am a former Angel Trainee Flonne but I'm a fallen angel now" she giggled

Under his breath Laharl mumbled "but still the same Love Freak"

Duncan chuckled "We could use people like you two at ostogar we need all the help we can get"

"Hey what about me I can be good at fighting too I'll prove it" Etna pulled out her speary thingy not wanting to miss out on the fun

"Well you all have sprit I'll comend you that…" Duncan gained a thoughtful look as if he gained a brilliant idea

"Now wait just a minute Duncan-Grey warden or not You can't just take an **abonination** with you it would slaughter every one " Gregor gave Duncan an intense angry face,gaining a deadly Glare from Laharl but in returne Duncan laughed

"Don't abominations look different when they take over a mage-this boy clearly has magic in him and I doubt he's lying about being from this Netherworld-it's settled I shall take these three under my wing, besideds Gregor you have no say over these young ones "

"HEY I WILL NOT BE YOUR VASSAL!" Laharl protested "I AM AN OVERLORD I AM NO ONE'S VASSAL!!!"

Duncan chuckled Laharl's retort off replying "By under my wing I mean get you out of trouble" however this reply was whispered in Laharl's ear so that Gregor wouldn't hear him say it

"oh,still" Laharl whispered back

"Alright-just get them out of my sight"

"Thank you Gregor" Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and bowed leading the trio out of the tower

"We will be traveling south through the hither-lands to the Kokari wilds and ruins of ostagar, there we are amking a final stand against the darkspawn"

"Darkspawn?" Flonne questioned

"Darkspawn are tainted beings that travel in groups they are a blight upon the land however they usually stay underground in the deep roads of Orzammar, but as of late many Darkspawn have found their way to the surface and created a Hord-If there is an ArchDemon, a tainted God, behind it then it shall be declaired a Blight, the bulk of the entire hord is heading for ostogar and so that is where we shall make our stand"

Flonne looked very nervouse and even scared she was scared because of the darksawn she was scared because she was in a strange land and she was scared because she didn't even know how she Laharl and Etna came to this land in the first place, however she felt a re-assuring pat on her back she turned her head to see Laharl smirking

"Don't worry about it-" He said confidently "I can easily send those freaks packing with an overlords wrath!"

this calmed Flonne down a bit but she was still sweating with anticipation and had nearly colapsed since they were traveling through the night. In the end she woun up on Laharl's back being carried. Over the years she had noticed that Laharl had gotten as tall ,if not Taller than, her. His also had more muscle tone to his body mainly his chest area, but Flonne decided to notice thses things later right now she needed sleep and she needed to try to remember how they had gotten here in the first place...

_**A/N EH EHEHEH? NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST DISGAEA/DRAGON AGE ORIGINS STORY although it's not done yet still not a bad start right? By the way I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA IF I DID THEN THIS WOULDN'T BE A FAN FIC XD also FLAMES ARE APPRECIATED PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO FLAME THIS GO AHEAD I LOVE GETTING FLAMES!!! ^w^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laharl felt unease ebbing away at his stomach as they traveled through what the old geezer said was the Kokari wilds, it just seemed like they were being watched or followed by an unseen force [BTW Flonne is still sleeping on his back XD]

"You feel that presence too don't you?" Duncan looked at Laharl, his eyes wise and knowing. Laharl jumped a bit, but nodded

Duncan drew out his weapons, turning around, he looked at Laharl and Etna as if telling them to stay on guard-actually he was!

"Prince is there something I should know?" Etna looked at Laharl who was setting Flonne down near a log unsheathing his blade from his scarf.

It wasn't long till Etna felt something too but it was more like something brushing up against her, oh yea Etna felt some one there all right the brush startled her as she pulled out her spear thingy and began to slice at nothing but air-that is until she hit-well more like cut off- something's head, whatever it was had now reviled it's self blood sprouting like a water fountain from its headless shoulders. Etna backed up horrified.

"What was that thing?!" her eyes wide with fear and terror as she stared at Duncan.

"That was Genlock Rouge, and when there is one there are bound to be more" Duncan focused on the area surrounding him and the others in his party, and sure enough, four more Genlock rouges appeared out of no-where surrounding the group. Laharl shlashed at one that was making its way towards Flonne's sleeping body, the fiend's blood splattered onto him and some made its way to Flonne's face. 1 down 3 to go, only problem- Flonne was in the middle fast asleep, why is this bad? Because it makes her an easy target!

"DAMN DO THESE FREAKING BASTARDS TRAVEL IN PACKS OR SOMETHING?!" Etna exclaimed staring at the now defeated and some headless Genlock Rouges

"Hoards actually" Duncan stated

"_**That **_makes me feel _REALLY_ secure now" Etna sarcastically said

"We'd best hurry There will be more on our tail if we keep staning around" Duncan began to walk away when, he heard a groan-not the groan of someone in pain- but the groan of someone waking up…

[A/N WHEW I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE kinda short yeas but I think I'm going to word on a side project those who know me know that I get Writers block A LOT I never cancel any of my story's though if I lose intrest I keep it up until some on BEGS me to finish it XD]


	3. Letter of goodbye -please read-

**As a fanfiction reader I know how infuriating it is for you the reader/follower to see this new chapter and be like omg they haven't posted in ages they came back to finish?! **

**then nope it's a message of discontinuation, i have pretty much abandoned this account, i may copy and paste this story and put in into my new story cache on the account known as KitterValt I do ask you not to get your hopes up for this story it may never be revisited again my oneshots will be moved over promptly but this one right here, I don't really know it's been years since this has been written and honestly looking back I might actually instead of trashing the story all together RE-WRITE it no promises however I am truly sorry-there are more writers out there though 1000 times better than I and I do thank you for the reviews and the feedback :)**

**Sincerely the writer formerly known as Blackcat842**


End file.
